honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Devil May Cry
Devil May Cry is the 191st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure hack and slash video game Devil May Cry. ''It was published on March 13, 2018. ''Devil May Cry ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Devil May Cry on YouTube "In a world, where games are evolving into a deeper and more profound media, comes a game that throws all that out the window." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Devil May Cry Script In a world where games are evolving into a deeper more profound medium, discover a series that isn't afraid to throw that out the window and just pander to 13 year old boys. Devil May Cry Experience the white haired stepchild of Capcom. That started off as a sequel for Resident Evil but went so far off the rails they had to make it it's own series. Where you'll take on a horde of demons with nothing but your sword, infinite bullets and the ability to also turn into a demon. In the loosest adaptation of Dante's Divine comedy since they actually made that Dante's Inferno game. I guess game designers are really into 14th century poetry. Nerds! Don "Te" signature red coat of Dante-a half human, half demon warrior, who takes bounties to hunt down His, big bad brothers. Watch as he's thrown into one apocalyptic situation after another as a panoply of assholes try to open the gates of hell or become gods or whatever? Until, Dante shows up to beat the red orbs out of them. As he trash-talks bosses, hits on the ladies and eats pizza and generally acts so edgy... you could use him as a razor. Ugh. Look dude, we get it! You f*ck! Enough already! Experience the surprising depth of the Devil May Cry series' roster-from the critically acclaimed original that wasn't afraid to beat your ass; to the sequel you probably shouldn't play anymore; the third and best cry where you only unlocked easy mode when you admitted that you sucked; the fourth game that introduced a new hero and cranked the melodrama to 11, but made you play through that terrible board game sequence -- twice!; and the reboot that you either love or despise where they redesigned Dante to look suspiciously like a video game writer and really knocked it out of the park with the eloquent dialogue you!" "F*ck you!" "F*ck youuuu!!!!!"; ''in a fifth entry that sold well, but may still have pretty much killed the series. But don't worry! Dante will forever live on...in weird mashup games, awkward JRPG cameos and in our hearts -- '[[Honest Game Trailers - Kingdom Hearts|''Kingdom Hearts!]] They should put Dante in Kingdom Hearts! Step into the frantic mechanics of Devil May Cry, ''that balances Resident Evil camera work with furious button mashing. As you, juggle enemies in the air with bullets and Never. Stop. Comboing. In a battle system that's as much about looking cool, as it is about killing the bad guys. That isn't afraid to unmercifully shit on you for making mistakes because nothing makes a game more fun than it constantly telling you how bad you are at it. "C" again?! Going through high school, I guess. So flourish that sword and prepare to definitely cry for a gameplay experience so snappy and action-packed that even the most Edgelord adverse can enjoy it. It could even start you down the dark path...of anime. May god have mercy on our souls. Starring: Broanetta; Weeabrother; Sonya Blade; Gingerfightus; Bazooka Hoe; and Raiden. for ''Devil May Cry was 'Resident Devils.' ]] '''''Resident Devils Is it weird that, we all just pretend like "Devil May Cry" is a normal thing to call a video game. I guess "Devil Might Get Its Ass Kicked" just doesn't quite roll off the tongue. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Devil May Cry has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Ninja Theory Category:Capcom Category:Japan